Land of Confusion
by ericabvd
Summary: During a break from hunting the supernatural, Bella meets Edward, a vampire. While facing the decision to go back to hunting the shapeshifters in the reservation are making a huge mess. M for content, situation and language. AU and OCC.


_A/N: Stephany Meyer owns Twilight. I did tweak the characters, and the vampires a bit. I'm also very sorry to inform you I also don't own Sam, Dean or any other Supernatural characters. And lastly, all lyrics belong to Disturbed._

_Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom._

Prologue

I'm standing in a dark, damp, rectangular space. It's the first floor of a big warehouse. There is one light in the corner and two dropped flashlights, but they are shining in the wrong direction. The floor is covered in puddles of water. The entire place has a haunting taste.

Next to our homily surroundings, there is our predicament.

_We are in deep, deep shit._ Between me and my mom there are two vampires. There was supposed to be only one. My flamethrower is empty, luckily I still have a canister of gas within reach. My mom is defenceless, her stakes are scattered on the dirty floor. Her flamethrower is in pieces, also on the floor.

Realistically, there is no way we can get out of here alive. But when I hear my mother scream in fear, something in me clicks. I won't give _them_ the pleasure of giving in.

'Bella, move! Run! Get out of here! There are too many!' She screams, she's scared. And my mother never gets scared.

'NO! I have to reload! I'll kill these fuckers and I'm gonna get you!' As I'm yelling back to my mom I reload my flamethrower. In my back pocket I feel for my stakes. Yes, still five. That must be enough for two vampires. Right?

I take two strides in a circle around the female vamp so that she's in a corner. In the corner of my eye I keep tabs on my mom and the male vamp.

Then I take aim on the vamp in front of me. And as soon as the fire touches her she starts to scream. I revel in the sound of them.

Even though the female is obviously in agony the other doesn't move. This confuses me. He's just standing there. Looking at my mom. Listening how his companion gets burned. I try not to worry, if he stays in one space he'll be the next to go down.

The woman's filthy red hair catches fire first. _Just a little while longer..._ I keep blazing the fire across her upper body. Burning away her clothing, her hair. It smells real bad. Then her skin begins to melt. _Finally! But, uhg, gross… _

I don't hesitate and pull out a silver stake and plunge it in her weakened skin. Immediately she begins to screech even harder and claws at her chest. But it's futile.. She soon sinks to her knees and stills. I pull her into the fire that has started burning as a side effect of the flamethrower. _Messy, but effective._

Now for my mother. I look up and freeze in my tracks. The second vampire, a dark haired male, moves quickly to her side and takes her in a chokehold. As if he was waiting for me to finish with the female. My moms eyes grow wide with fear.

But before I can move, to do something, anything, I sense some movement in the corner of my eye. I look to my right and see a third vampire leap in the room. It's a male, his filthy blond hair is in a ponytail, strands of his hair cling to his face.

He sees the burned female and roars, as if he's in pain. His eyes shoot to me. The pain in them startles me. Then he looks at my mother and seems to make a decision. He stalks over to her and attacks. As the dark haired one keeps her steady the blonde one bites my mother in her neck.

My mom screams in agony. 'Bella Baby! Get out... nooo...' Her voice steadily becomes weaker. I really do want to listen to her. But I can't seem to move.

Again, there is movement in the corner of my eye. But this time I'm relieved. Sam and Dean, my heroes.

'BB, move! To the right!' Dean starts yelling directions, I jolt into action. Sam and I follow the directions to the T. When we are about to close in on them, my mom has become silent. We're ready to pounce, but then the vampires suddenly disappear.

I look around franticly, but nowhere any sign. I rush to my moms side. As I reach her I fall to my knees, I bring her head in my lap.

'Mom! look at me! Mom!' I shake her. She's like this oversized rag doll.

'Damn it Renee! Don't play games, look at me!' But she doesn't...

'Don't leave me! Mom!' Dean crouches down next to me. I look at him, why is he blurry? I blink and feel the tears stream down my cheeks. _Oh... I'm crying. _

Dean picks me up. While whispering encouragement in my ear. I cling to his chest and cry. Scream. Yell. Curse.

In the back of my mind I register that Sam picks up my mom and we leave the old warehouse.

I become silent when I can see the sun rise in the east. A new morning. But never again for my mom... I close my eyes and bury myself in the warmth of Deans chest. For now, this is safe.

_So, there you have it. The prologue of this story. _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts about this. _

_Please keep in mind that my native language is Dutch, not English. And I don't have a beta…_

_Lot's of love. Erica_


End file.
